Eileen Myles
Eileen Myles (born 1949) is an American poet who has also writtten fiction and non-fiction, and for the theater.http://www.poetryfoundation.org/bio/eileen-myles Life Youth Born in Cambridge, Massachusetts, Eileen Myles grew up in Arlington, Massachusetts, where she attended Catholic schools. She graduated from the University of Massachusetts Boston in 1971. Arriving in New York in 1974, Myles gave her first reading at CBGB and attended workshops at St. Mark’s Poetry Project, studying alongside Alice Notley, Ted Berrigan, and Bill Zavatsky.http://therumpus.net/2009/12/the-rumpus-interview-with-eileen-myles/ She developed as a part of the poetry and queer art scene that developed in Manhattan's East Village. She worked as assistant to poet James Schuyler; met Allen Ginsberg at the Nuyorican Poets Café.http://www.centrum.org/writing/2007/06/eileen-myles-to.html Her first performances and theater pieces (Joan of Arc: a spiritual entertainment, Patriarchy, a play, Feeling Blue Pts. 1, 2 7 3 and Modern Art and Our Sor Juana Ines de la Cruz) at the St. Mark's Poetry Project, P.S. 122andThe WOW Café. Myles has performed her work at colleges, performance spaces, and bookstores across North America as well as in, Iceland, Ireland and Russia. She lives in New York. Myles's works include poetry, fiction, articles, plays and libretti, including: Hell (an opera with composer Michael Webster). Professional life In 1992 Myles conducted a female-led write-in campaign for President of the United States. In the 1980s she was Artistic Director of St. Mark's Poetry Project.http://www.poetryproject.com/ In 1997 and again in 2007 Eileen toured with Sister Spit, a post-punk female performance troupe. From 2002 to 2007 Myles taught at the University of California, San Diego, where she is Professor Emerita of Writing and Literature.http://literature.ucsd.edu/faculty/emyles.cfm She continues to teach during summers at the Naropa Institute in Boulder, Colorado, and was the Hugo Writer at University of Montana for the spring of 2010.http://www.cas.umt.edu/english/creative_writing/visiting.html She contributes to several publications, recently including Parkett, aNother Magazine, the Believer, H.O.W journal and Provincetown Arts. During summer 2009 she contributed regularly to the Poetry Foundation's "Harriet" blog. Writing "The Importance of Being Iceland" The Importance of Being Iceland, published by Semiotext(e) / the MIT Press in July 2009, is the first full volume of Myles's essays and art writing. It compiles a number of Myles's works, including the title essay's account of trips to Reykjavik in 1996 and 2007 to explore Icelandic poetry, art and queer identity in a global context. The volume also includes a series of conversations and essays about artists, including Daniel Day-Lewis, Wakefield Poole, Ntozake Shange and Robert Smithson. Critical reception Bust Magazine has called Myles "the rock star of modern poetry", and Holland Cotter in The New York Times described her as "a cult figure to a generation of post-punk female writer-performers." Of her poetry book Sorry, Tree, the Chicago Review wrote: "Her politics are overt, her physicality raw, yet it is the subtle gentle noticing in her poems that overwhelms." Recognition In 2010, her novel Inferno won the Lambda Literary Award for Best Lesbian Fiction. In the same year, she won a 2010 Shelley Memorial Award. In popular culture She is mentioned in the lyrics of the Le Tigre song Hot Topic. Publications Poetry *''Dodgems''. New York: Fido Productions, 1977? *''The Irony of the Leash''. New York: Jim Brodey Books, 1978. * Polar Ode (with Anne Waldman). New York: Dead Duke Books, 1979. *''A Fresh Young Voice from the Plains''. New York: Power Mad, 1981. *''Sappho's Boat: Poems''. Los Angeles: Little Caesar, 1982. *''Spider Cider''. Grindstone City, MI: Alternative Press, 1983. *''Truth''. Grindstone City, MI : Alternative Press, 1984. *''Triangles of Power''. Berkeley, CA: Moe's Books, 1992. *''Maxfield Parrish: Early and new poems''. Santa Rosa, CA: Black Sparrow, 1995. * School of Fish. Santa Rosa, CA: Black Sparrow, 1997. *''Tulip'' (by Eileen Myles, Alastair Johnston, Rachel D. Levitsky). Boulder, CO: Kavyayantra Press, 1998. *''Skies: Poems''. Los Angeles: Black Sparrow, 2001. *''We, the Poets''. New York: Belladonna Books, 2003. *''Tow: Poems'' (illustrated by Larry C. Collins). New York: Lospeccio Press, 2005. *''Sorry, Tree''. Seattle, WA: Wave Books, 2007. *''Snowflake: New poems / Different Streets: Newer poems''. Seattle, WA: Wave Books, 2012. *''Dear Lia''. Brooklyn, NY: Belladonna Collaborative, 2011. *''Pencil Poems''. Tucson, AZ: Chax Press, 2011. Novels *''1969''. Madras, India, & New York: Hanuman Books, 1989. *''Chelsea Girls''. Santa Rosa, CA: Black Sparrow, 1994. *''Cool for You''. New York: Soft Skull Press, 2000. *''Inferno: A poet's novel''. New York: OR Books, 2010. Short fiction *''Bread and water: Stories''. Madras, India, & New York: Hanuman Books, 1987. Non-fiction *''Not Me''. New York: Semiotexte(e), 1991. *''The Importance of Being Iceland: Travel essays in art''. Los Angeles: Semiotext(e), 2009. *''Street Retreat''. Los Angeles: Semiotext(e), 2014. Collected editions *''On My Way''. Cambridge, MA: Faux Press, 2001. Edited *''The New Fuck You: Adventures in lesbian reading'' (edited with Liz Kotz). New York: Semiotext(e), 1995. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Eileen Myles, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 26, 2014. Audio / video *''Eileen Myles Lecture, July 18, 1991''. Boulder, CO: Naropa University, 1991. *''A Sheep on the Bus presents "Madras"'' (cassette). New York: A Sheep on the Bus, 2004. *''Poetics of Jimmy Schuyler''. Boulder, CO: Naropa University, 2004. *''Eileen Myles and Elinor Nauen'' (DVD). New York: Thin Air Video, 2006. *''Eileen Myles SWP 6/14/00''. Boulder, CO: Naropa University, 2000. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Eileen Myles profile & 6 poems at the Academy of American Poets. * Eileen Myles b. 1949 at the Poetry Foundation. * Eileen Myles @ EPC (Electronic Poetry Center), University of Buffalo * Links to poems online ;Audio / video * Eileen Myles on YouTube ;Books *Eileen Myles at Amazon.com ;About * Eileen Myles's Author Page at Wave Books * Eileen Myles Official website * Eileen Myles weblog * EileenMyles.net * Eileen Myles on Myspace * "The Rumpus Interview with Poetry Rock Star Eileen Myles", December 2, 2009 * "An Icelandic Personal Culture: An Interview with Eileen Myles", 3:AM Magazine January 2, 2009 Category:American poets Category:Lesbian writers Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:University of California, San Diego faculty Category:University of Massachusetts Boston alumni Category:People from Arlington, Massachusetts Category:Lambda Literary Award winners Category:American women writers Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:American academics